Saving Grace
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Trahi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres par la personne en qui il avait toute confiance, Severus revient pour se venger. Ce qu'il trouvera le forcera peut être à pardonner l'impardonnable. HGSS one shot. TRADUCTION de la fic de Your Worshipfulness


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Your Worshipfulness. Lien vers les fics de l'auteur dans mes favoris.

**Saving grace.**

Un noir presque absolu régnait dans la pièce. Des rideaux épais pendaient devant chaque fenêtre de son appartement. Il n'y avait qu'un rai de lumière, causé par un anneau de suspension cassé, laissant passer la lueur d'un lampadaire. Il faudrait qu'elle le répare demain matin. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir, mais ces derniers temps il lui fallait une potion ou un médicament sur ordonnance pour ça. Parfois, elle avait besoin des deux en même temps.

Hermione traversa l'appartement, évitant les meubles et les chaises dont elle avait depuis longtemps mémorisé les positions. Elle ouvrit le placard, et prit la troisième fiole en partant de gauche sur l'étagère du haut. A la réflexion, elle prit également un verre sur l'égouttoir et alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Elle hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre : est-ce que ça valait le coup de briser l'obscurité en ouvrant la porte ? Elle se décida finalement et tendit le bras vers la poignée, se préparant à l'ouvrir. Le petit bruit de succion couvrit presque le discret 'clic' venant de derrière elle.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, ses années d'entraînement en temps qu'Auror, et l'instinct qu'elle avait développé pendant la guerre prirent le dessus. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus. Une main gantée lui saisit le poignet, et lui tordit douloureusement le bras dans le dos. Elle ne cria pas, ne lâcha pas sa baguette, mais commença à jeter à son adversaire un sort qui le repousserait plus loin. Une fois de plus, son mouvement fut anticipé, et elle dut se dessaisir de sa baguette quand elle sentit quelque chose de pointu pressé contre sa jugulaire. Elle eut un soupir résigné, ses deux mains étaient prisonnières maintenant.

« Salut, Severus. » Elle l'entendit prendre une courte inspiration, et la pointe de sa baguette s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa gorge. Elle ne bougea pas, et il relâcha doucement la pression.

« Si tu sais que c'est moi, alors tu sais aussi pourquoi je suis là. » Sa voix résonna dans l'obscurité, derrière elle, aussi captivante que jamais.

« J'imagine que tu es venu me tuer, » répondit-elle.

« Bien observé, » chuchota Severus, mais elle sentait bien qu'il était un peu surpris.

'_A quoi il s'attendait ? Des larmes et des supplications ?'_ se demanda t'elle amèrement. '_Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il pense déjà que je suis lâche.'_

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai dû endurer ? Des semaines entières de Doloris, de toutes les tortures imaginables. J'ai été brûlé, tailladé, écorché vif, marqué au fer rouge, éviscéré à plusieurs reprises, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne pouvais pas endurer un ou deux Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Sa voix était méprisante. « Est-ce que tu sais que Dumbledore pense que tu avais une bonne raison de faire une chose pareille ? Mais voilà ce que j'en pense, moi : tu m'as abandonné à la mort sans un regret pour sauver ta peau. » Il marqua une longue pause. « Un mois de torture, six mois de guérison sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh, et encore un autre mois de thérapie pour que je puisse réapprendre à _marcher_. Ça fait huit mois, presque un an de ma vie que tu m'as volé… »

« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi, » compléta t'elle.

« Et quelle explication pourrais-tu bien espérer me donner ? » grogna t'il, en tordant son bras un peu plus haut. Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Une fois de plus, il relâcha la pression.

« Je savais que tu survivrais, » affirma t'elle.

« Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu supporter une heure de Doloris ? Au lieu de ça, tu as choisi de trahir mon rôle d'espion dans le camp de Voldemort et de profiter de la confusion pour t'échapper ? » Sa voix était en même temps furieuse et incrédule. « Est-ce que tu pensais que je ne te retrouverais pas quand tout serait fini ? »

« Je savais que tu nous retrouverais, » répondit-elle, libérant une de ses mains pour guider une de celles de Severus vers elle avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il toucha son ventre, arrondi par l'enfant qu'elle portait, leur enfant. Il resta figé un long moment, avant de bouger la main sur son ventre. Il relâcha soudain sa prise sur elle. Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner et retourner se coucher, évitant de nouveau les meubles dans le noir. Elle se mit au lit, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures. L'appartement semblait si froid soudain.

Hermione n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il fallut à Severus pour venir la rejoindre. Il se glissa dans le lit si discrètement qu'elle sentit à peine le matelas se creuser. Ça prouvait combien il avait encore maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il la serra contre lui, les mains sur son ventre arrondi.

« J'aurais enduré le Doloris si j'avais pu, » murmura Hermione.

« Je sais, » répondit-il sur le même ton.


End file.
